Bunny
by sylarbadass
Summary: Another one shot by the one and only me! GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU LIKE.


**YUP IT HAPPENED AGAIN, GOT BORED AND WROTE A LITTLE ONE SHOT... ENJOY!**

Heavy breathing and grunts could be heard coming from the room down the hall, soft moans of pure pleasure echoed thought out the room as Kendall ran his nails down Logan back earning a small growl that escaped his lips. Kendall threw his head back in pure ecstasy as Logan thrust deeper into him. Kendall legs tighten around Logan waist as more pleasure ran though his body. Sweat dripped from both bodies as they came towards their release, hands in twined together and pushed deeper into the bed. "Ken…" Logan spoke into Kendall neck as one last sinful thrust was made giving Logan what he had been waiting for.

With the morning, sun shining into the room green eyes soon meets brown ones. Kendall opened his eyes to see Logan looking down at him as he ran his hand over his chest. "Morning sleepy head" Logan leans down to capture Kendall lips with his own. Kendall cannot help but smile into the kiss that came from the lips he loved with everything he had, pulling away Logan brings Kendall closer to his chest.

"Morning" Kendall finally is able to choke out, sleep still relevant in his voice.

"You know I am surprised you didn't wake up the whole hotel with that mouth of yours." Logan voices to Kendall has he takes his hand in his entwining their hands together once more before bringing it to his lips giving Kendall's hand a sweet kiss. Kendall cannot help the blush that came to his face. Seeing the light tent of red come to Kendall face Logan cannot help but smile.

"What can I say you know how to please me in every way." Kendall spoke out. With that said Logan crashes his lips back to Kendall's as he pushes him down on the bed. Sweet kisses soon turned into kisses of passions. Kendall hands roamed down Logan back as moans came from him. Logan lips roaming down Kendall neck to his shoulders, to his chest until finally stopping at his stomach where Logan dipped his tongue into Kendall navel earning a sinful moan from Kendall lips. "Logan… please I can't take the teasing right now." Kendall voice spoke deeper and filled with lust. Logan smiled as he picked up his head and shot Kendall is side grin. Logan hands soon ghosted over Kendall hips as his fingertip lightly touched his skin. "Logan…"

"What?" Logan asked with so much cockiness in his voice. Kendall moved his head and looks down into Logan brown eyes now a darker shade. Logan shot him a wicked smiled and moved his hands down Kendall legs pushing them open. Logan ran his hands up Kendall legs slowly as Kendall started to thrust up as a low growl comes from his lips. Logan knew just what drove Kendall crazy. Logan soon places small kisses to Kendall inter thigh and dug his tongue along his hips and biting down.

"Mmm, Logie… Please…"

"Please what?" Logan asked as his hands ran up Kendall body teasing him as he made his way back up to look Kendall in his eyes. Logan brings his lips to Kendall ear as he traces his lips over it. Kendall closes his eyes as Logan lips kiss over his ear. Logan moves down to his neck where he ever so lightly bits down earning a moan from Kendall. Smiling to himself bits down harder.

"Fuck Logan…" Kendall moans out as Logan takes his hands in his and places them above his head. Logan licks along Kendall neck and jawline before bringing his and Kendall lips together in a very passionate kisses. Before more could be done, a knock on the door was heard. "Logan the door" Kendall managed to speak out as Logan bit down on his bottom lip.

"Leave it, they will come back." Logan said as he moved his hand down and grabbed Kendall. Kendall grasped as the contract not expecting Logan to be that forward but then again when Logan was in the mood nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted, that is one of the things that turned Kendall on. Logan fingers ran up and down Kendall member as he let a moan out but the knocking still continued. Kendall threw his head back on the pillows trying to ignore the knocking and focus on the pleasure that Logan was giving him. With Logan hand, stoking him and his lips on his it wasn't hard but yet the knocking still progress. "Fuck…" Logan pulled from Kendall lips and looked into his eyes. He smiled before getting out of bed not all too happy, wrapped a sheet around his waist, stormed to the door, and swung it open. "What?"

"Damn dude grouchy much?" James voice rang thought out the hotel room. Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What do you want James, I was in the middle of something and would really like to get back to it" Logan spoke with slight anger in his voice. James looked down, then back at Logan, and smiled.

"I can see that, but fucking Kendall is going to have to wait. Kelly called we have to be down in 15 minutes so unless…" James didn't get to finish his statement Logan slammed the door shut in his face and ran back into the room to see Kendall sitting up against the head bored with his legs open and smiling. Logan walked in and threw the sheet down on the ground.

"I head what James said so get to it Mr. Mitchell." Kendall said with a devilish smile on his face. Don't get him wrong he loved when Logan took his time, foreplay was hot but right now he just needed Logan. Logan jumped on the bed and crawls over to him, took his legs and pulled him down and hooked his legs over his shoulders.

With five minutes to spare, Kendall and Logan came strolling out of the elevator. Kendall was pushed up against Logan as Logan arm slung around Kendall waist holding him. James saw and hit Carlos arm. Carlos turned to James who was pointing towards the two as they walked slowly over to meet everyone else. James and Carlos had the biggest smirks on their faces.

"Well, what do we have here?" James asked, he knew damn well, what had happed. People may think Logan is this sweet innocent person but when it came to sex and Kendall that all went out the window. You would have thought by looking at them Kendall would be have been the dominated one but you would be wrong.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Diamond." Kendall said as he walked closer to him. Kendall knew they should have just stopped because when Logan had a small amount of time things always got ruff, which Kendall loved, but not when they had interviews to do, sitting down was going to be a big problem. Carlos stood there for a few second before the laugher came. Logan and Kendall look towards Carlos and all Logan could do was smile.

"Baby I am sorry you know how I get." Logan said bringing his lips to Kendall's in a sweet and loving kiss. Pulling away Kendall placed his head on Logan shoulder.

"It's ok, I still love you but I will say this though, you were so damn hot the way you thrust…" Kendall was cut off when Kelly walked over to the boys. Her eyes shot to Kendall and Logan, she seen the was Logan was holding onto Kendall and the way he leaned on him. She smiled, she was happy for those two.

"So should I just cancel the interviews for today until you can walk straight?" Kelly said with a little chuckle in her voice. Kendall turned beat red and tried to hide his face in Logan neck. Logan smiled and brought his hand to Kendall face and stroked it.

"You could but the same thing might happen again for tomorrow." Logan said with so much confidence in his voice. Kendall couldn't help but smile into his neck. Kelly, James and Carlos all rolled their eyes.

"Come on my little bunnies." Kelly said as she walked towards the lobby doors leaving the boys standing there to watch each other.

"What she mean is little sex crazed bunnies." James said as he and Carlos followed. Kendall pulled away from Logan to see that lop sided grin on his face.

"You can be my bunny and hop up and down on me all you want." Logan said as he pulled Kendall into a kisses that he melted into, hands soon reaching into Logan hair that was yet to be fixed and pulled earning a very sexy grunt from Logan's lips. Logan snaked his hands down Kendall pants and squeezed his butt before James and Carlos ran back inside, pulled them apart, and out to the bus.


End file.
